starerafandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Guidelines
''Please read these guidelines before making changes or creating a new card page! It's difficult for me to go back and fix whatever has been done incorrectly, so it would be really great if things could be done right the first time to save your effort! I will contact you if anything has been done incorrectly in order to let you know what should be done next time ^^ For any queries that are not mentioned in this article, or you have suggestions on how to improve the wiki, please ask me (Shiroba) or RiceKitty! We will do our best to help you. Refer to How to Edit:A guide for new contributors, which I have written if you would like help on how to edit on the wiki, such as adding/replacing/resizing pictures, creating new card pages, adding links, or adding categories and much more. Please message me on my wall if you need any help! Rules for Editing *When creating a new page, please ensure that ALL information is included - refer to completed pages such as Rayme for reference! * Ensure when adding images that they are NOT blurry when resized to 398x398px. If you want to know why it's so precise, or how to check that it ''is ''398px, check the How to Edit guide. * Seriously though please don't do that, if you don't believe me the difference in quality can be seen here. * When capturing images of the cards, ensure that they are the small sized versions (not the magnified versions that can be seen in the Gallery on the Star Era game. When resized to 398x398px, these should not appear blurry. Check the How to Edit guide if you would like guidance on how to resize WITHOUT making the picture blurry! * When adding trivia under the 'Other' heading to card pages, '''please do not say' 'they look like ____ from ____ tv show' because this is literally not trivia. It's just what *you* think and also disrespectful to the artist, as you're basically saying 'they weren't creative enough to make a really unique character without them looking like one that already exists'. * Also please ensure that they are high quality screencaptures. HQ images as usually saved as .PNG, which can be done by using the snipping tool found on all Windows systems. * ''Please do not add duplicate card images for Flash and Normal versions. ''The Card images are simply there to show the ultimate and normal forms of the card, not to show stats. The stats should be included in the text. If you want to see the extensive reason why not adding flash versions of the card is better, see here. The main card page should only '''have the non-flash version of the card images. * '''If you want to add the flash edition of a card, or upload the fullsize huge huge version you can see when you press 'magnify' on the Star Era Album, feel free to upload it to the Gallery section on the card page! If this doesn't exist or you have no idea what I'm talking about, refer to the How to Guide on how to add a Gallery page template or how to add an image to the album. It should look like the one seen in Nancy's page. * Add categories to every card page you create. For which categorises are needed, check the How to Guide. * Event Infectors should not be categorised as Infectors - ONLY categorise 'Infectors' when they have the purple symbol in the top left corner of the card! Category:Read Before Editing